popularmmos_patfandomcom-20200214-history
Challenge Games
Background Information The Lucky Block Challenge Games is one of the many series (and one of the most popular) that PopularMMOs have made. In the series, Pat and Jen (although, on one occasion only Pat participated, as Jen was very sick at the time) open Lucky Blocks, gather the materials that they managed to retrieved, and battle a boss (sometimes a normal "mob"). Normally, try to use different kinds of Lucky Blocks, rather than using the same one every time,but are sometimes unable to do so, as some mods (such as Legendary Beasts) aren't updated enough to be used. Like the Trolling Games and the Lucky Block Hunger Games, Pat usually wins, but Jen sometimes goes on these three-win streaks. Rules This is a full list of the rules of the game/series. * Start with 20 Lucky Blocks, 5 Super Lucky Blocks, 5 Super Unlucky Blocks, a crafting table, 10 apples, and an iron pickaxe * Open all of them and craft the best items you can * Do not take items or blocks from the world unless they come from your block * Trade with villager(s) to improve your items * No penalty for dying before the battle begins * You may give items to the other player * No taking beacons from wells and also cannot use beacons that named something that mean it is wet * The winner from last time spawns in the mobs * The loser is who dies in battle first * Rounds (normally) go: 1 boss, then 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, & so on * Running away from the mobs & leaving the other player is cheating * Use the arena to your advantage, but no placing blocks except TNT * All players would get three lives if a player is dead on the first and second round * you cannot kill players when the battle begins or when the player dies from the mob but was hit by the player (jen accidently broke this rule a bit sometimes) * when a player dies but, if all players game crash, then it will means its does not count as a death * you cannot steal items from players or trick players by not giving items that the player want * running away from the battle or letting the player die from the mobs is cheating * players death does not count if it is a warm up round (this rule was caused by jen) * backing up from the mobs or killing the mobs is ok * no making up the rules as killing the mobs first do not count as a win (pat made the arena but he not allow to make unfair rules) (pat almost broke this rule) * if you die in a dungeon that came out of a block, you cannot go back * if you lose your lucky block, you can have it back from creative mode (pat broke this rule because he did not want to get his lucky block back) * killing yourself does not count because it unfair * pvp matches can be allowed, but all players cannot battle the mobs only the other players * if you're jen, you cannot kill the other players JEN! (jen broke this rule a lot!) (not in pvp) * no testing out the weapons, unless the player want you to test out the weapons * jen loses no matter what if she kills pat more as she will be the killer * pat is allow to cause more rules because jen kills pat a lot but he can't make up the rules * you are not allow to be mean to other players (Pat and Jen break this rule a lot sometimes) * you cannot hit the other players (Jen accidently broke this rule a lot) Lucky Blocks This is a full list of the lucky block mods that they have used (Not in order): * Lucky Block * 1.8 Lucky Block * FuriousDestroyer Lucky Block * GamingWithJen Lucky Block * Pink Lucky Block * OreSpawn Lucky Block * Red Lucky Block * Blue Lucky Block * Green Lucky Block * Black Lucky Block * Mystery Lucky Block * Camo Lucky Block * Troll Lucky Block * Rainbow Lucky Blocks * Bob Lucky Block * Purple Lucky Block * Omega Lucky Block * White Lucky Block * SuperGirlyGamer Lucky Block * Night Lucky Block * Animated Lucky Block * Sly Lucky Block * Neon Lucky Block * Present Lucky Block * Spiral Lucky Block * Ultimate Lucky Block * Camel Lucky Block * Youtuber Lucky Blocks (DanTDM, etc) Bosses This is a long (but probably not complete) list of bosses that Pat and Jen have fought. Not in order: * Chucky * Evil Santa * Crushroom * Christmas Wither * Jen The Killer (Note: this is not the real Jen) * Evil Block * Lucky Block Monster * Blaze Knight dick * Creeper Cow * Mutant Turkey * Spider Creeper * Great Pumpkin Beast * me * King * Ice Witch * Giant Worm * Plushtrap * Doll King * Skeleton Lord * Villager Wither * Joker * Criminal * Nightmare Cupcake * Skelebrine * Axe Swinging Maniac * Jungle Tribe * Man Eating Plant * Nightmare Foxy * Cold Knight * Mutant Spider * Skeleton Goliath * Egyptian Pharaoh * Old Bonnie * Sphinx * Monking * Jelly Queen * Battra Larva * Nightmare Freddy * Bee * Pacman * Sand Beast * Valkyrie * Phantom Balloon Boy * Minotaur * Fat Creeper * Phantom Marionette * Rock God * Succubus * Balloon Girl * Demon Angel * Scar * The Rake * Phantom Freddy * Alien Robot Spider * Tough Guy * Vampire * Robo Pounder * Phantom Foxy * Chief Thunderhooves * Mangle * Timber Wolf * Rainbow Crab * Jeffrey * Gingerbread Man * Morbid Harvester * Ice Boss * The Thing * Jeff The Killer * Endoskeleton * Green Monster * Caterkiller * Shadow Freddy * Bob (and Jen's)'s Mom * Shadow Bonnie * Radioactive Spider * Jumpy Bug * Nether Beast * Iron Will * Robot Alien Creeper * Basilisk * Burning Godzilla * Halloween Witch * Godzilla * Hammerhead * Mantis * Purple Man * Mutant Eye * Spring Trap * Balloon Boy * Mothra * Cyclops Golem * Emperor Scorpion * Minoshroom * Doomsday * Robo Warrior * King Ghidorah * Nastysaurus * King Kong * Herobrine * Rainbow Centipede * Alien * Mega John * King Bowser * Pirate Captain * The Queen * The King * Puppet Master * Derpy Squid Overlord * Christmas Witch * Molenoid * PopularMMOs (Not P.V.P., actual mob) * Bonnie * Chica * Foxy * Golden Freddy * Demon Lord * Lich King * Slenderman * General Graardor * Velociprey * Mutant Chicken * Mobzilla * Walker King * Elf Hunter * Snow Beast * Sea Monster * Hydra (Twilight Forest) * Mutant Yeti * Fire Demon * Ender Lord * Jen * Ender Titan * Mutant Obsidian Golem * Ore Boss * Mutant Iron Golem * Water Dragon * Naga * Mutant Enderman * Dinosaurs * Mutant Creeper * Mutant Skeleton * Mutant Zombie (Original) * Tank * Skeleton Titan * Creeper Titan * Zombie Titan * Ender Colossus * Spider Titan * Blaze Titan * Wither Skeleton Titan * Omegafish * Zombie Pigman Titan * Titanic Guardian * Mob Stack * Pat P.V.P (he considers himself a boss) * Lucky Block Boss * Bob (diamond armoured zombie) * Baby Bob (diamond armoured baby zombie) * King Slime * Mutant Squid Girl * Skeletron * Kraken * Poseidon * Arctic Scorpion * Infinite Evil Forces * Crabzilla * Zeus * Bacon Overlord * Ninja * The Wizard * Robot Mozilla (deleted video) * The Vortex * Ted (actual villager who trades, now modified so he can fight), deleted video * Kyle Jenner (scrapped) * Chuck Norris * Evil Jen * Jen * Pat * Mighty Mite * Diamond Golem * Obsidian Lord * Delta Herobrine * Herobrine * Jen's Mom * Bob's Dad * Jen the Killer * Grim Reaper * Death * Valkyrie * Creeper Chicken * The Creep * Mega Mayor * Mutant Zombie Pigman (custom command) * Wolf Lord * Sharko * Aquaman * Doomsday * Witch * Zombie * Skeleton * Creeper * Guardian * Elder Guardian * Killer Sheep * Bah Bah Bah * Animi * The Maxed Player * Morbid Harvester * Poker * Criminal * Thug * Axe Murderer * Riki Tiki Dikin * TBA Villagers These are the villagers that trade with the two in this series. * Battle Strategist (a.k.a. Ted) Ted the Battle Strategist (Ted for short) is one of the three main villages in the series. He is the one who trades in emeralds for armor, beacons, nether stars, dragon eggs, and sometimes emeralds for weapons, and diamonds for emeralds. He was the first villager of the three to receive his name, and not just Battle Strategist. He is arguably the richest villager as he has the most diamonds and emeralds. He was also introduced in the Youtuber Challenge Games and had more trades. * Suppot Trades Villager (a.k.a. Kylie Jenner) Kylie (pronounced Kie-lee) Jenner is one of the three main villagers in the series. Despite her title, Kyle Jenner is arguable the most helpful villager (with her competitor being Ted). For diamonds, she will trade enchantment tables, +80 luck Lucky Blocks, and enchanted golden apples. She is the first villager to be introduced in the series. * Strange Items Collector (a.k.a. Chuck Norris) Chuck Norris the Strange Item Collector (Chuck Norris for short) is the third main villager in the series. He earned the name Strange Item Collector due to his unusual trades; he trades sponges for a block of emerald each, End portal frames for an emerald each, saddles for five emeralds each, and a cake for a block of emerald each. Lately, he has traded TNT (4-8 blocks), Ender chests (1-2 chests), and diamond horse armor for armor, weapons, helpful food, and other useful equipment. (he only helpful if you don't have good Items) * Other Villager (a.k.a. Kylie Jenner's Plastic Surgrer) he he Category:Series Category:Characters